Space
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Kyou gets a little worried when Kagura starts taking on bi-polar qualities that no one ever knew she was capable of having. When feelings start to unveil themselves, Kyou finds that Kagura isn’t the only one with seemingly absent qualities.


Summary: Kyou gets a little worried when Kagura starts taking on bi-polar qualities that no one ever knew she was capable of having. When feelings start to unveil themselves, Kyou finds that Kagura isn't the only one with seemingly absent qualities.

A/N: Hey all, long time no write. Literally. Lol. Sorry, but I've just been so pre-occupied, not to mention that I can't ever finish one fic, or even post the finished ones I _do_ have for that matter! Ah, oh well. I hope you enjoy this little Fruba fic. I decided to try KyouxKagura because I fell in love with the pairing, they're just so cute! So yeah, without further ado, I present:

x-x-x-x-

Space

By: Krissy

x-x-x-x-

_Home, Is this a quiet place where you should be alone?_

_Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?_

_I don't know, but I can tell this isn't you, you're cover's blown_

_Oh no, don't you dare hang up this phone_

x-x-x-x-

Kyou looked over at Tohru and Yuki. They were laughing and giggling and were showing signs of complete and utter love. Kyou didn't mind though. Although he hadn't exactly patched things up with Yuki, and he would never get over Tohru, he found peace of mind without that messy little noun called love. He was a strong person after all, and "love" wasn't ever going to bring him down. He would never be weak-it just wasn't his nature.

Pondering this, he shook his head and walked inside the Sohma dwelling. He had gotten used to living in the company of his family, and it was a nice feeling to be wanted. He was even trying to be optimistic. But only slightly. There were still some things that would never change…

Kyou's thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He walked over to pick it up, and in a deep voice, he said, "Yeah?" Apparently, he still had yet to master phone etiquette.

"KYOU!"

Oh no. It was Kagura. Wouldn't she just leave him alone for once? It seemed as if she would never give up.

"K-Kyou?" He still hadn't answered her yet. He snapped out of his reverie for a second.

"What _now_?"

x-x-x-x-

_Hey, give me space so I can breathe, _

_Give me space, so I can sleep_

_Give me space so you can drown in this with me_

x-x-x-x-

But something was different in her voice today. She wasn't spazzing out at the mere sound of his voice. In fact she was…calm. Quiet even. Something wasn't right. It's too bad Kyou didn't care.

"Oh…Um, I guess this isn't a good time…Well, uh, I guess I'm going to go now. Goodbye-Kyou."

Kyou put down the phone. He really wasn't fazed by this too much, or at least he didn't want to be. The truth was, he had noticed something in the way she said his name right before she hung up. It was almost as if she was, well, depressed. Almost as if it really _was_ goodbye, and she wasn't going to call him fifteen minutes later. A normal friend would be worried, but he wasn't her friend. No, she was just a nuisance. An agonizing part of his life.

Before, he would try to be mean to her. He was angry, and was caught in his own depression at the time. He wanted her to leave him alone-it was either that or she would just become despondent too. She would drown in it too.

x-x-x-x-

It had been a full week and Kagura still hadn't called. Kyou was a little disturbed at this because Kagura was known to call up to at least 3 times a day just to scream into the mouthpiece of the phone and shriek when he said a single word. Their last conversation had been plaguing him for a while now, and he had been thinking that things were upside down between the two of them. Their personalities almost seemed as if they had switched-almost.

He shook his head, trying to expel the idea out of his brain and out through his ear. This wasn't him…He didn't care about her. When did he _ever_ care about her.

_Well never_, he thought to himself. _So why should I now? Yeah. Why now. She was nothing but an annoying brat anyway, and she sure as hell can't take a hint._

Kyou looked around the quiet house. It was a little after midnight, and the sky was cloudy, bringing promises of rain.He glanced out the window before deciding that clouds weren't going to stop him from doing what he wanted, which was sitting on the roof, gazing at the world around him. It was his only solace at times, and he really had a lot on his mind. Besides, he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight anyway.

Kyou climbed on top of the roof with ease. It was slightly chilly, but he didn't mind too much. Once again, he was alone. That was all he needed.

x-x-x-x-

_Hey, give me space so I can breathe,_

_Give me space so I can sleep, _

_Give me space so you can drown in this with me._

_Hey, give me space, but I can't breathe, _

_Give me space, but I can't sleep,_

_Give me just one inch, I swear that's all I'll need._

x-x-x-x-

He soon felt a drop of rain fall on his head. He looked up as a few more followed, allowing little droplets of water glide down his face. He shook his head, much like any cat would when wet, and moved to get off the roof. Just as he was coming down, he spotted a figure below. The figure stopped short of the door, and placed something on the doorstop before turning to leave. He squinted in the distance as the figure ran off down the sidewalk.

He jumped down quickly and ran to the door. There, he found a single letter inscribed, "My Beloved Kyou." This could only be from one person. Kagura.

He ripped open the letter, a little too hastily for someone who supposedly didn't care, and scanned the simple words written:

_My Darling Kyou ,_

_I know I haven't called. I don't think you are too worried. It seems as if there is nothing left for me here. You obviously don't love me like I love you. It's time I left. I need to get out-get away from everything that may possibly damage any shred of happiness I still have left. Goodbye Kyou, I will never forget you. I hope you are happy that I am now out of your life. My only goal was to make you happy._

_Love always,_

_Kagura_

Letters began smearing together as the little shower turned into an instant downpour. He looked in front of him, and then back down at the paper.

x-x-x-x-

_A lonely escapade in outer space_

_There's no antidote for irony, you say, _

_That you have, when you know that you don't_

_When you say, that you can, when you know that you won't_

x-x-x-x-

Suddenly, Kyou bolted into the pouring rain, a million thoughts running through his head. At this point, he wasn't even thinking; he just ran around the corner, making quick, long strides in effort to catch up with her. Not before too long, he saw her walking at a slow pace, her arms folded together, and her hair matted and wet. Kyou quickened his pace and caught up to her, stopping in front of her while panting to catch his breath. Kagura looked up at him startled and a little confused to why he was there. He hadn't said anything, and she wondered if she should just try to pass by him and keep walking.

"K-Kyou?" she said a little cautiously. "Kyou, I need to go home and get my stuff. My plane's leaving in an hour." _A plane? So she really is leaving. As much as I dreamed of this moment, I just can't let her leave me-not yet, _he thought

She moved to scoot around him, but grasped her shoulders with his strong hands. She looked them, then up to his face as if asking a silent question. He stared at her face for a moment, then removed his hands. "Kyou, what are you doing?" She was so calm. It was a wonder to him how she could be so calm while he was having an emotional hurricane inside. Kagura faced the ground and shuddered in the cold rain.

Without thinking, he blurted out, "You're going to catch your death out here you know." As he said this through his gritted teeth, he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. Kagura looked up quickly.

"What?" Kyou looked around through narrowed eyes, he was still as impatient with her as ever, but right now, it seemed as if his mind couldn't control what he was doing.

"I said you're going to catch your death out here, woman. Don't tell me you're going deaf too." Her face automatically lit up. He…cared. The remark wasn't exactly friendly, but she knew what he was feeling.

"Does this mean you want me to stay?" She said almost a bit to eagerly. Kyou sighed and dropped his shoulders, giving in to this emotional brainwash. Kagura took this as a definite yes. She squealed and launched herself into his arms. After about a second, she pressed her lips to his and began to kiss him in feverish passion. Kyou's eyes grew wide. He tried to pull her off while making strangled noises. She only took this as a sign to add more passion and more fever, deepening their kiss. When she finally pulled away, he stepped back quickly.

"Hey, who said I wanted to kiss you? I said that I wanted you to stay, I never said anything about kissing me!"

"Kyou, you kiss me right now, and you kiss me good!" All of a sudden she had taken some rather controlling attributes that was scaring him a little. He glanced around and then suddenly brought his face to hers, kissing her with expertise. After all, he couldn't resist a kissing dare.

x-x-x-x-

_Give me space so you can drown in this with me._

x-x-x-x-

A/N: Hey, everyone. So here I am, just sitting on my fat butt, doing absolutely nothing, when I got this sudden urge to write something. I got to the computer, and practically spit this little fic out! It's actually pretty amazing because I've never been able to write something in such a short amount of time without editing every sentence first. I can be very dissatisfied with the things I write. Sooo, if this sucks, feel free to tell me, it won't bother me. In fact, I like criticism. I'm sick-cough.- So some reviews might be nice…Thanks to Nat for beta-reading this for me! I LOVE YOU NAT! Lol, xD.


End file.
